


Synergy Through Despair

by Zephyrius29



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dash of Ryota too, F/F, F/M, Hiatus, Mentions of other Remnants of Despair, Mikan and Imposter centric, Multi, No brainwashing we despair like truly screwed up people, Past Abuse, Psychological Drama, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrius29/pseuds/Zephyrius29
Summary: Despair is an addicting drug that spreads through the air, and it reaches everything it can. Mikan and The Ultimate Imposter are no exceptions to this simple fact. Under the influence of despair they'll act as partners for the Remnants under Junko, and they'll stick together through The Tragedy.Despite this, there's a change in the method to the madness. Without the stronghold brainwashing this time around, their devotion will be tested. Will it tear them apart, or will they manage to chug along and remain fully loyal to despair?





	Synergy Through Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I do like some ideas that were thrown around such as remnant behavior, but brainwashing was definitely a copout. It'd be hard to realistically make them all terrorists so I'm only going with Mikan and the Imposter here. This is a bit of a canon divergence exploring more of them and the lack of brainwashing will be a factor in the endgame.

Junko Enoshima always had a lot of things on her mind, and they could usually be listed as despair, despair, despair, what to order Mukuro into doing this week, despair, despair, wondering how her relationship with Matsuda has been going recently, despair, despair, how annoying hope was, her upcoming magazine shoots, despair, how boring everything was, how irritating hope was partially due to it not being despair and also because it was boring, and finally some more despair.

Really, there wasn't anything else at all to think about which would be remotely stimulating, which sucked the life out of her until she finally used that cursed analytical brain of hers to come up with the perfect plan to spread despair!

At least, until she realized that even though Matsuda would give her brain altering tech, outside of using it to make her class strangers for the sake of the killing game, using that to create the remnants would just be...such a waste.

When she thought about it, that wasn't related to despair at all. It instead created a familiar feeling...boredom. It would be disappointing more than anything else, and that was a far cry from the thrills that despair gave her.

This disappointment stemmed from the fact that just brainwashing them wouldn't really show true despair. Forcing them to become exactly like her in order to act as global terrorists sounded good, but her damn teacher persona had to ruin it.

"If they act just like me through the power of brainwashing that's not truly submitting themselves to despair." she said. What a fucking prick, now she had no idea what the hell to do which completely sucks!

It was ridiculous how much this one thing was eating up her entire plans, and instead of her plans being ruined giving despair, it only led to irritation and anger as she couldn't find a way to vent her frustration. She could have things set up with Kamu-whatshisname, manipulating the stupidest and most mentally insane lesbian out there to kill the Yakuza bitch would be far too easy, everything was going down the goddamn drain here!

Ticked off beyond belief, she angrily kicked a can down the corridor she was currently walking in, not giving a single flying fuck if the wannabe Glorified Hall Monitor came by and spout nonsense with his annoyingly high tone, what a nuisance, given her vote she'd definitely never pick that fuckwad for Prime Minister! Kicking cans that are conveniently by your foot as a show of anger is a must, and it's not like she was the one who littered in the first place!

Irritated, she dug into her pocket and when she could finally pull her damn phone out she fiercely dialed Mukuro, as if there was one thing that the smelly rejected husk of a person that she was good at, listening to her sister no matter what would always be a great guarantee.

Hell, now that Junko thought about it, she swore she remembered Mukuro having a plaque in her room that said "I shall never deny my sister even the most ridiculous request" right above her bed, and even though she never inspected it she swore it was made out of actual solid gold...Whatever! It wasn't like whatever the hell Mukuro was referencing there meant anything given the importance of despair!

Anxiously tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for the phone to pick up, she knew her sister would once she saw Caller ID no matter what she was doing whether it was homework or making an early move on her crush and fucking Makoto's brains out, she mustered the cheesiest smile she had, and waited for Mukuro's response. It only took her 5.8 seconds. Guess she wasn't finally losing her virginity then, as obvious as that fact was.

"Hey sis, what do you need from me now? I can be there right away if it's a few perverts trying for autographs again." Straight and punctual, as always. It was a great thing to have someone so straightforward not only be loyal but love her. Was a bit of a shame that Mukuro still had this vibe of uselessness though.

"Hiiiii Muku!" she exclaimed in her annoying cutesy persona, god she hated this one the most but it was at least something different. "Yeah, you now how we're going to take the world and force feed the wonders of despair right down it's gagging throat?" She asked, and the tone of the cutesy thing caused Mukuro to shiver. At least that meant that Junko wasn't the only one bothered by it! Still though, she needed Mukuro to be loyal and toned it down, coughing a bit to get her voice back to normal, and then let Mukuro respond.

"Yeah, you said you were going to make the move on Izuru first, right? I think the project's supposed to happen in about an estimated three weeks barring change."

"Well too bad, that doesn't matter now and things have gone to shit!" she rambled in her obnoxiously aggressive punk-like persona, the one thing she could actually take from Leon, the utterly useless and inconsequential fuckboy that he is was good for at least inspiring that.

"Huh? What do you mean? We've been planning this for months now." she reasonably asked. Unfortunately for her she was talking to Junko, something even her own sister would never be able to adjust to even if it never was enough to make her stop loving her.

"Yeah of course I mean that you idiot! Have you not seen the signs? Brainwashing is so stupid I can't believe I ever thought of that, forcing them to do shit that directly is the exact opposite of how I'd spread despair!"

"...Um, I see, but to throw away your plans for despair entirely? I know you change things on a whim but I thought this would be the one exce-"

"There is no such thing as an exception to my goddamn life philosophy you useless bitch!" she harshly spat out. "Despair is different than everything else, but I still can't force it like a square peg into a round hole, that's not how anything works but I guess someone as inept as you would never understand!" she huffed. It took a few seconds for Mukuro to gather her composure.

"Of course Junko, I don't know why I'd doubt you. So we're doing nothing with despair, and not going after Izuru at all?" Izuru, that was his name. Junko filed that into her memory and responded

"I dunno, if you want him for yourself then go ahead, I'll be too busy sulking in the corner of my room to do anything." her dejected persona surfaced. Man this is the worst she's ever felt. Despair and Matsuda were the only different things. Maybe she'd toy with him a bit to get her mind off things.

"Alright, I don't see myself using him but I'll keep that in mind."

"Good for you I guess, just don't break him or anything sis, you never know when something could come u-" Junko started, until she stopped as she stared at something that came up in front of her as she heard a panicked cry, followed by an "I'm sorry for tripping again!" right after.

In front of Junko's eyes, far enough for her to remain undetected, she spotted four girls, three standing over another who tripped in such a position that would make any boys pants as subtle as the Hindenburg.

Ibuki Mioda, Mahiru Koizumi, and Hiyoko Saionji were standing over Mikan Tsumiki, who surprisingly tripped on something other than the air so for once it was a legitimate accident. As fate would have it, she happened to trip over the can that Junko kicked. She'd feel remorseful if she was physically capable of it, for the poor girl has been through enough from what she's analyzed.

Clumsily being pulled up by Ibuki and Mahiru, she profusely apologized for worrying them yet again, to which Ibuki strongly patted her back, Mahiru nervously laughed, and Hiyoko called her a clumsy oaf before the four moved on. It was an odd sight that was unexpected as Junko let her guard down with analyzing her surroundings, something that only happened if she was extremely angry or depressed.

Hmmph, depressed, just like Mikan seems to be on a basis of every other second except for whenever she was with whoever that fat Byakuya lookalike was...wait just a minute there, she's onto something!

"Junko, Junko are you there? Junko what's going on?" Mukuro started to yell out of concern, thus snapping Junko out of her trance.

"Yeah Mukuro, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm still alive." she half-heartedly responded, while thinking of the possible outcomes.

Looking over everything, she was still Junko Enoshima, a master of manipulation like her shouldn't be letting something this asinine hold her back. She could show the world without the use of a cheap trick such as brainwashing. She could deal with memory wiping as amnesia exists, but pure on brainwashing wasn't on the menu and it wouldn't stop anything here!

"Stand back Muku, there's a change in plans, this can still work after all!" Junko laughed, as she thought of a certain nurse.

"Despair's back on?" her sister curiously asked. If it wasn't Junko then nobody would blame her for sounding as lost as she was, but there was no time to stop and contemplate.

"Yup!" she devilishly grinned. "With this change of plans, I'll need you to watch out for two certain people, and also keep Izuru on the back of your mind as well, we'll still need him!"

Sighing, Mukuro accepted as she tried to adjust to Junko's mood swings yet again. At least despair was still on, and that's what mattered as she hung up, leaving Junko to bounce around with joy as she ran off to tell Matsuda to halt some projects.

 _'At this point he's going to be mad, but the end will be worth it!'_ she giddily thought as she ran at full speed to his workplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Before continuing, this story will be Mikan and Imposter-centric as despairs, I just needed to get this Junko chapter out to explain the change in thought from brainwashing to regular manipulation as that was disappointing in DR3 and is why I wanted to make something like this to begin with, as being Junko clones was just disappointing. And yes, that means I also won't be as vulgar later on, thought it'd fit Junko a bit and was only there to set her tone.


End file.
